moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshipedia/Content
A Aarrr! Pirate Flag Display this flag and support the Pirates Against Raw Treatment Yaargh. Adomindable Snow Furi Legends say that a great beast of a Furi wanders the icy plains of Frosty Pop Glacier, searching for snacks to fill his ever-grumbling stomach. Agony Ant A gaggle of Woolly Blue Hoodoos and a few Furry Heebees taught Agony Ant everything they know about fortune telling up in Hokery Pokery Heights. Now she regulary graces the pages of The Daily Growl to bestow her wisdom on its readers. Angel Until recently, SkyPonies were mentioned only in Moshi legend. But that was before a whole herd appeared, as if by magic, on a pink cloud, high above Mount Sillimanjaro. These heavenly creatures rarely visit ground level, but when they do they tell tales of a strange world in the sky where everything is soft and fluffy. Art Lee Art Lee is an amateur graffiti artist, working towards being Monstro City's next Danksy. Art spends his time in the Underground Caves, creating super-sweet works of pop art and is well known for being able to eat spider lollies in one bite. Arties Is your favourite place to hang out in Moshi world the Googenheim Gallery? Think you know your Roarbrandt from your Picarrgghhso? Do you love the smell of oil paint in the morning? Then these art-obsessed Moshlings are for you. Just don't expect your house to stay clean. After all, you can't make great art without making a great mess! B Babs Babs has sold thousands of rare and extraordinary items to citizens of Monstro City. She credits her perfect hair to the Sneeze Wax Company, insisting that floor wax contains perfect conditioning properties. Babs' Boutique Babs was the first merchant to open a shop at The Port. It's here that you can buy collectibles for your monster's room, including WallScrawls and Beanie Blobs. Bacon Lounger Mmmmm... bacon. That's what you'll say when you sit in this extra crispy salt-cured chair. The Baddielac 9000 Dr. Strangeglove's wicked new ride that's loaded with extras - everything from the Self-Destruct-O-Matic (that causes the BaddieLac 9000 to explode into squillions of goo-splattered bits, rather than fall into Super Moshi gands!) and the Deluxe Ear Whacker 2078 Sound System (that blasts out scary organ music and allows Dr. Strangeglove to listen to his), to the Boingtastic Ejector Seat (that boings Dr. Strangeglove out of harm's way when he needs to make a super-fast escape) and the Terrible Tailfins (purely decorative, but they do look really mean). And don't forget the Goo Boosters, the Fire-Breathing Gloop Spreader, C.L.O.N.C.-tastic Extendable Hub Camps, the Quad-Atomic-Goo-injected jet engine, the hidden Glump-blasters. . . Bangers and Mash New high-explosive variety. The big bang method of cooking potatoes. Barfalona Chair A super stylish chair and only slightly sticky. Eeeww! Barfmallows Super sticky with just a hint of icky. New from Dastardly Delights! Barmy Swami Jungle In the lush green depth of the Barmy Swami Jungle you'll find Snuggly Tiger Cubs like Jeepers sharpening their claws and licking old swoonafish cans. Bass Drum and Tom Toms Put the pedal to the medal and throw out a ferocious backbeat. Hit it! Bat Mobile A good decoration for bright days and dark knights. (Robin not included). Beanie Blobs Bounce your way over to buy these bloomin' brilliant Beanie Blobs! Can you collect them all? Beasties The Beasties are wild Moshlings – and by wild we don't mean they like to party all night! There are ticklish Tiger Cubs, lazy Hickopotumuses, Fiery Frazzledragons and even pixel-allergic Pandas. Most Moshingologists believe the Beasties are descended from those Jurassic geriatrics the Sillysauruses – which must mean they're related to Dinos! (Just don't go telling the Beasties that.) Beau Squiddly Beau Squiddly is a local jazz musician named one of Monstro City's best new artists. After several platinum albums and a few number one hits, he lost his fortune to excess and a caviar obsession that keeps him fishing to this day. Bentley Once used as back scrubbers by rich Monsters, Supah Loofahs are the helpful little Moshlings that can hold half an ocean’s worth of water in their squishy bodies. And that’s just as well ‘cos if they stay in the sun for too long they can dry out and crumble to bits. Bert Bert is the shyest worker at Gift Island and just hates to be disturbed. He always keeps one eye on the water and believes the stories about giant monster-munching jelly fuzzes – maybe that's why he's sweating so much. Betty "Yodel-ay-hee-mooooo" Next time you hear that unmistakable call you'll know that a Yodeling MooMoo is close by. But not that close because these opera-trained Moshlings can be heard from miles away. In fact their yodelling is so loud that it's often used to trigger avalanches. Big Bad Bill Woolly Blue Hoodoos are wise, old Moshlings who know everything about lotions, potions, hexes and spells. If you've got a pain in the rear or a bug in your ear, these helpful furballs will cure it before you can say 'umba-wanga-thlunk'. Maybe even faster. Never seen without their mystical Staffs of Power, Woolly Blue Hoodoos are not as brave as most of their patients - they're scared of teaspoons! Big Bad Bill's travels took him from the sweltering Gombala Gombala Jungle to the Moshi Monsters' first album Music Rox! He and the Woolly Blue Hoodoos breakthrough track was 'Go Do The Hoodoo'. Big Bad Boombox Click on it to crank up the tunes while you're decorating your house, or just to dance! (Available in Pomegranate Pink or Blueberry Blue.) Big Chief Tiny Head This greedy, Bongo Colada-slurping baddie has been desperate to restore his itty-bitty bonce to its former glory ever since a Woolly Blue Hoodoo shrank it in an argument over fried Oobla Doobla! Big Earl Big Earl is a big plant with big attitude. Put him in your room and scare away all your visitors. Big Enid Big Earl's wife. Just as big, twice as scary. Billy Bob Baitman Giving it his all for a fisherman's haul, Billy Bob Baitman could do with a few tips because the only thing he's caught lately is an old boot. Billy Bob is still fishing for the other boot to make a matched pair. Bird's Nest Twit twoo twit twoo. That's Birdish for "Cool Nest", donchaknow? Birdies From deck-spinning Disco Duckies to bookish Owls of Wiseness, the Birdie Moshlings have little in common except for wings and beaks – Stunt Penguins can't even fly! Bizarre Bazaar The Bizarre Bazaar really lives up to its name, for here you can buy such exotic items as a Shark in a Bowl and dinosaur parts! These curious treasures have been brought back from the Arctic wastelands of the Yappalatian Mountains by Bushy Fandango, who explores the snowy wilderness guided by her team of trusty Musky Huskies. Bjorn Squish With an appetite for construction, Roarker Bjorn Squish is always on lunch break. By promising to bring extra sandwiches to work, he's gained special permission from his supervisor, Dizzle Bolt, to eat and eat the whole day through. er Roarkers! Black Jack Mad, bad and dangerous to know, Black Jack is one mean Glump. Even other steer clear of this fearsome ball of fury – especially if he’s knocking down the citizens of with a Cannonball Cavalcade! Blakey Hollow Here's where you'll find Bustling Buslings taking the weight off, relaxing on little piles of bricks. Bleurgh Lagoon The coral reef of the Bleurgh Lagoon is the natural habitat of the energetic Acrobatic SeaStars. Blingo Slick, cool and super funky, Flashy Foxes never take off their shades. But that's not because it's sunny up in Hipsta Hills, it's because the gleaming bling they collect is totally dazzling! When these hip little Moshlings aren't listening to the latest tunes on their superfly boomboxes, they enjoy hanging out in Horrods and making up silly rhymes in their strange, lightning-fast language. Udigwotsgoindown? Blinki With his long range moshiscopic eye, nifty side jets and twiddly transmitter, Blinki is fully equipped to capture any moment, no matter how bizarre. That's just as well because this adventure-seeking Moshling is Roary Scrawl's Moshi-cam partner in the movie making magic. Blinki can even playback the moments he munches via his holographic projector. Blitzin' Blender Blend this, blend that, blend your furniture, just DON'T blend your monster. Blobert Green and gooey, fun but just a little bit screwy - that's your new pal Blobert! He's a funny green splodge, but give him a tickle and he'll entertain you by changing shape as only Blobert can. Bloopy Bloopy is feeling blue. But so would you if you had a face like a squished blueberry! Anyway, don’t take pity because this badly-behaved blob loves splatting Moshlings with Mega Glump Thumps. Ouch! Blurp All puffed-up with no where to blow, Batty Bubblefish spend most day swimming around in circles holding their breath. In fact these sub-aquatic Moshlings have got such terrible memories they can't remember what is it they're supposed to have forgotten. Make sure to avoid upsetting one as they can splurt out gallons of multi-coloured gloop. Bobbi SingSong If you've never been to Jollywood (it is jolly good) chances are you've no idea how famous Bobbi SingSong really is. A legend in his distant homeland this Moshling gooperstar's smash it 'Welcome to Jollywood' has even been adopted as Jollywood's national anthem. If only he could remember his mantra! Bodge Why do a job properly when you can bodge it? Why indeed because Artful Splodgers are the messy Moshlings that just love slopping paint all over the place. When they are not attempting to decorate Moshi houses these playful paint pots enjoy creating foot paintings of famous monsters. Look out, wet paint! Bone Phone Phoney Bone Phones may Drone:, Own a Known Bone Phone. Bongo Colada Sip it all up with CocoLoco's tasty head full of Bongo Colada! Slurp, BURP! Bonkers Possibly the only one of his kind, Bonkers has learned to perform acrobatic tricks to make enough Rox for his rent at Sludgetown apartments. Bonkers' favourite food is Pop Rox. Boomer Stuff your ears with cotton wool because Bigmouth Squiddly Dees are seriously loud. They might look all fluffy and harmless but every time you touch one it opens its gigantic cakehole and yells like a foghorn. But what's with the bandage? Well, it's actually loo roll what they wrap around their fluffy heads to protect their ears from their own blaring shrieks. Brain BonBons Brain BonBons are infused with neuron-tingling gooey centres. Known to improve culinary I.Q., these are Zommer's favourites. Breakfast Bayou Discovered by Cap'n Buck, this toasty isle is always sunny side up. You can lounge about on the Sausage Sofa or sizzle the day away on the Bacon Lounger. Bruiser Cheer up Bruiser, you look like you have been pulled through a hedge. What's that? You have? It's probably cause you can't help using Scarface Smashes and Scowling ScrimScrams. Bubba Bubba is a prominent tattoo artist and nightclub bouncer. He works at the Underground Disco and practices his moves at home on his Dance, Dance, Roarvolution machine. He hopes to show off his style in an upcoming dance off, if he ever gets a day off. Bubba's Brother Bubba's Brother is the twin brother of Bubba the Bouncer and Zack Binspin's personal bodyguard. You can tell him and his brother apart because he has a scar above his left eye, whereas Bubba has a scar above his right eye. Simple when you know how! Bubble Blowin' Puzzle Gather the pieces and put them together for a funny monster scene. Bug Juice Squeezed on the fly for an extra bug! Bug 'n' Ratty Bug 'n' Ratty, or Ratty 'n' Bug as Ratty would insist, are ALWAYS up to some sort of mischief. Whether it's rearranging dino bones over at the Unnatural History Museum or stealing Pepperbombs from the Pepperbomb Geyser... you'll always find them up to no good. Bug's Big Bounce Bounce your way to the top of Monstro City and beyond! How high can you make Bug bounce? Buy your own Big Bounce arcade game game at the Games Starcade and find out! Build-a-Bot Collect the bits to build your very own robotic chum. Just don't leave him out in the rain to rust. Bumblechops Manor One of Buster Bumblechops' homes, built with the aid of a gang of Titchy TrundleBots. Burnie These cheeky flying beasties get into all kinds of sizzly mayhem, especially if they've been guzzling gasoline. It's their favorite drink but it gives them terrible flaming hiccups. Stand back or you might get toasted! Rumour has it Fiery Frazzledragons were once employed by Super Moshis to heat up cauldrons of dew stew and char-grill silly sausages. Hiccup! Bushy Fandango Bushy Fandango vacations in the sub-zero temperatures of the Yappalation Mountains. Guided by her team of trusty Musky Husky puppies, she explores the snowy wilds, occasionally encountering an Abominable Furi and bringing treasures back to the Bizarre Bazaar. Busling The wheels on the bus go round and round? You bet they do because Bustling Buslings are the automated Moshlings who tootle around the world of Moshi, stopping every now and then to... erm, well they can't pick up any passengers because they are a bit too titchy. Stick out your arm and one might just pull over for a chat. Buster Bumblechops Buster Bumblechops is Monstro City's own Moshling collector extraordinaire. Whether it's Puppies, Worldies, or Fluffies you're after, Buster Bumblechops has the Moshling hints and tips for you! C Cadabra Flash Cadabra Flash is a gleaming light formation near the Crazy Canyons where you'll find Performing Flappasauruses enjoying life in its galore. Cake House Thanks to the Gingerbread School of Architecture, you can now have your cake and live in it! You can buy this mouth-watering biscuit-based building from the New Houses store on Ooh La Lane. Cali Like, wow! There's something totally fishy going on here. When they're not freaking out over the latest koi band or knocking back cappuccinos at the local Starfishbucks, they're hooking up fellow Moshlings. In fact their hearts begin to flash whenever they sense romance. What-ever! Candy Apple With the ability to dislodge fully-grown fangs, the Candy Apple might bite off more than you can chew. Candy Cane Caves Cherry Bomb was first discovered here. There are no shops (what did you expect?), but you will find the mini game Moshi Cupcakes. Beware of the wicked Sweet Tooth though, who can often be find lurking in these candied caverns. Candy Coral In the sea around Candy Shoals, rare coral grows in candy form. Candy of Ultmate Evil Sweet Tooth's ultimate objective is to discover the secret formula needed to create the Candy of Ultimate Evil. So far the sugar-besotted rogue has failed, but ultimately... Who knows? Candy Shoals From Marshmallow Waterfalls, to Grape Gloop Geyser, Candy Shoals is a sugary paradise. It was discovered by Cap'n Buck, who thoroughly sampled its many delights... Candy Standy Stick to your monster's clothes to this handy candy standy. Candy the Scare Bear Cute little Candy loves to play with anything pink. Watch your jewellery - she'll have it in a flash! Collect the whole set. Cap'n Buck's Ship in a Bottle Ahoy! Here be a mini Cloudy Cloth Clipper to decorate your piratey quarters. Captain Buck E. Barnacle Orphaned by a terrible shipwreck, Cap'n Buck was raised by a school of Batty Bubblefish in Potion Ocean. Unable to quell his sailing urges, Buck returned to a life of piracy, captaining the Cloudy Cloth Clipper and collecting booty from places like Bubblebath Bay and Candy Shoals. Captain Codswallop Captain of the Gooey Galleon, this crazy buccaneer was once the scourge of the Seventy Seas. Some say his facial fuzz is made from enchanted seaweed, others say it's rotten cabbage stuck on with fish paste. Either way, it stinks. Aaaaarrrrr! Captain Squirk As heroic captain of the Rhapsody 2, Squirk's primary objective is to explore monstery new worlds, seek out quirky new melodies and boldly go where no Zoshling has gone before. There's more to Captain Squirk than whooshing around the stars - this multi-talented alien can play any tune in the Swooniverse on the spoons. Carter Only mad dogs and Barking RahRahs go out in the midday sun. Perhaps that explains why these sun-worshipping Moshlings enjoy shuffle-dancing in the sand and stiking weird poses from ancient tomb paintings. But is a Barking RahRah's bark worse than it's bite? You bet, because it sounds like a Silly Snuffler sitting on a broken kazoo. Carton of Sour Milk Nutritious, healthy milk left in the sun for a few days, to 'mature'. Sounds gross, but monsters seem to like it! Casper Casper is frightened by any loud noises. He spends his days counting gifts and trying not to get distracted by visitors arriving on the nearby ferry. Cat Ears Meow! Give these to your monster and they'll look like a cat. Catnip sold separately. Catacactus We catch all our catacacti in the Dreaded Dunes, tempting the prickly puss plants out with spiky cat food. Cave Man and Cave Woman (Iced) How long have the Cave Man and Woman been frozen in ice? It's Moshi mystery, but beware of defrosting them, they don't look too happy... Ceiling Slime Give your home that 'unlived in' look with this gloopy decor. Chainsaw Thru Head! Make it look like your Zommer had a mishap with a chainsaw with this gruesome hat. Cherry Bomb Quick! Stick your fingers in your ears, the Baby Boomers are here. But don't panic, these clockwork Moshlings rarely go boom. The reason they're so noisy is because their fuses fizz and crackle whenever they're excited. Fzzzttt! Chick Checker Chick Checker's noisy peeps kept the whole of Monstro City awake, but with the clang and clamour of Gift Island, he found a home that none would complain about. He's famous for predicting weather changes and catching worms. ChillyBot State Park You'll find Titchy-Tusked Mammoths dozing in blocks of ice in ChillyBot State Park.. Chip the Scare Bear CHIP! CHIP! He never listens, off in a world of his own, getting down to trance! Collect the whole set. Chocolate Coated Broccoli Worse than it sounds - and it sounds pretty bad to begin with! Chomper and Stomper With an ever-present overgrowth problem in Monstro City, Chomper and Stomper have their work cut out for them. They mow the grass every day in exchange for free-range permissions from the local farmer. Chop Chop Circus Cannon Cirque du Moshi Clearly Classical Clem Cleo C.L.O.N.C. The C.L.O.N.C. Star C.L.O.N.C. Super Weapon ClothEar Cloud Formation Cloud Chair Cloudy Cloth Clipper Cluekoo Clutch Cobweb CocoLoco Colonel Catcher Colorama Commander Sassafras The Contraption Cookie Stacker Coolio Cosmic Gloop Cosmo Crazy Bad Bill Crazy Caves of Fang-Ten Valley Creepy Crawler Crispy Bat Wings Cry Baby Crystal Chandelier Cuddly Human Cuddly Pirate Cup O Gruel Cutie Pie D The Daily Growl Dewy Diavlos Diavlo's Duds 'Diggin' Ya Lingo!' Dime Mine Dinos Dipsy Disco Lights Diver's Fishtank The DIY Shop Dizzee Bolt DJ Quack 'Do The Doodle!' 'The Doctor Will See You Now' Dodgy Dealz Doris Dorothy's Shoes Downhill Dash Dr. C. Fingz Dr.Furbert Snufflepeeps Dr.Strangeglove Dream Snatcher Drool Metal Dundee Duster of Destiny E Easter Bunny Ears Big bunny ears can help your monster listen out for hidden Easter eggs. Easter Bunny Cuddly Human A cuddly bunny... no wait, it's a human dressed as a bunny. Double cute! Ecto Don't be afraid, Fancy Banshees are one of the friendliest Moshlings. But just make sure you don't touch one because their creepy glowing capes are made of electrified wobble-plasma! This mysterious stuff turns things inside-out. Eek! When they're not drifting through walls in the dead of night, they float around collecting Rox dust. No one knows why, but it's thought they need to absorb it to keep glowing. Eggplant A plant with eggs, what were you expecting? Egon Groanay He's the biggest critic in Monstro City, soooo undercover, you're probably never heard of him. From Garlic Marshmallows to the Pants of Power, he's reviewed them all. Constantly checking for new releases in The Daily Growl, Egon Groanay makes sure all our stock is tip-top. Egyptian Cat Statue This super-rare Egyptian Cat Statue will look great in your tomb, err... room. Elder Furi If it's guidance you seek, look no further because Elder Furi is the all-seeing, all-knowing leader of the Super Moshis. He might seem a bit old and crusty, but this ultra-powerful monster knows everything there is to know about... well, everything. How? Rumour has it he tumbled into the mythical Well of Wisdom as a baby and emerged chanting 'Ohmmmmm!' through his flowing beard. Elmore the Great Elmore wasn't always so great. The biggest monster in Monstro City, he once tripped and fell, blocking the Grub Truck from getting to Monstro City, and making some very hungry monsters. Everyone worked together to get Elmore out of a pickle and then celebrated with a new holiday - Growly Grub Day! Elwood Elwood suffers several concussions a week as he is constantly striking himself in the face with his spade. Unfortunately, due to subsequent memory loss, he forgets about the dangers of standing on the handle and continues to be struck. EN-GEN EN-GEN provides Monstro City with all of its energy, pumping out Monstrowatts day and night. Give Dizzee Bolt a hand producing some power and you can earn yourself Rox at the same time. Essence of Blue Squeezed from the bluest berries on the bluest bushes in the bluest part of Monstro City. Evil Sock Puppet Wuhahaha! I am Ze Evil Sock Puppet. You'll never catch me! Eye Phone Using the latest technology, this super hi-tech phone is totally way ahead of time. A must for tech-savvy monsters, just make sure you don't poke it! Eye Pie The tasty snack that stares back! Available from the Gross-ery Store it's very popular - blink and you'll miss it! Eye TV A goggle-box, for goggling at. Just hope it doesn't blink at a crucial moment! Eyescream Sundae Like Roarberry Cheesecake, but with half the decibels. This chilly treat makes a great morning snack! F Fabio Fablo Fiasco Fango Mandango Father Twistmas Fifi Ferocifer Fingerless Gloves First Officer Ooze Fishies Fishlips Fishy Fountain Fizzy Flowering Clock Fluffies Flumpy Flutterby Cabinet Flutterby Field Fly Trap Salad Flying V Guitar Foodies Foot Table Frau Now BrownKau Freakface Freaky Fossil Fried Egg Rug Frosty Pop Glacier Fumble Furis Furi Fashion Furnando Future Falls Door G Gabby Gail Game Starcade Garlic Marshmallow The Gatekeeper General Fuzuki Giant Paperclip Giant Watch Gift Island Gigi Gilbert Finnster Gingerbread Monster Gingerbread Wallpaper Gingersnap Giuseppe Gelato Glooble Gloop Soup Glump-a-Tron 3000 Glump Cakes Glumponauts Glumps Go Do The Hoodoo Goblin Gateaux Gombala Gombala Jungle Goober Gulch Gooey Galleon Gooey Glam Rock The Googenheim Goosebump Manor Gracie Grande Gateau Green Green Slime Wallpaper Gross-ery Store Gumball Machine Gurgle H Hair Clippings Rug Hairy Green Paw Chair Halloween Handy Van Hookz Hangar Eight-and-a-Half Hansel Happy Smiley Ovens Inc. Harmony Harp The Hatekeeper Haunted Hornament The Headmaster Heart Balloon Heart-shaped Beanbag Herman Crab HighPants Productions HipHop Hipsta Hills Hissy Holga Honey Hong Bong Island Hoodoo Calypso Hoolio Horrods Hot Wings Hoverboard Hula Hoop Hum Plum Humongous Haven Humphrey Hypno-Lolly Hypno-Tron I 'I Heart Moshlings' 'I Heart Moshlings' is the cutesy track by the huggalicious popstar Poppet that appears on the Music Rox album. Ice-Scream A delicious treat available at Giuseppe Gelato's Ice-Scream store on Ooh La Lane. Extra sprinkles please! Icky Icky the Gloop Monster is seventy-six Mr. Snoodles high and loves gloop! He has been sighted throughout history, but until now there's been no conclusive proof he exists! It is said that the Gloop Monster replenishes gloop supplies when he visits. I.G.G.Y. Aaargh! Curse those pesky cursors! These pixel-scoffing Moshlings look innocent enough, but the second they spot a pointy arrow, it's history. Experts believe they find cursors really annoying. But since seeing as they can't swat them (they've got no arms, let alone rolled-up newspapers), they gobble them instead! 'Ulp! I.G.G.Y. Champ Poster I.G.G.Y. won the third annual Moshling World Cup, for the third time! His achievement was commemorated with this I.G.G.-tastic poster. I.G.G.Y. Hat This Pixel-Munching hat will look fab on your monster. Inspiration Bulb Click it on and you might just get a bright idea! Iron Furnace A fiery furnace for your monster's house. Toasty! J Jack O' Lantern Rumour says that, once a year, these lanterns return to life and become the monsters they used to be! Spooky! Jamtastic Crunchee Combine with the Cookie Stacker for jam-filled tower building. Jar of Glowbugs Colorful little bugs to light up your room. Jaunty Jack Named after the soggy paper hat in which he keeps his fish fingers, Jaunty Jack is always happy to help Moshi landlubbers. It's just a shame that there's a price on his head (he keeps that under his hat...alongside his pickled eggs). Jeepers These adorable Moshlings really have earned their stripes. That's because they spend ages painting them on using inka-inka juice, squeezed from rare thumpkin seeds. Sadly the jungle is green, not yellow and stripy. When they're not slopping hopeless camouflage around, Snuggly Tiger Cubs love sharpening their claws and licking old swoonafish cans. Jeepers Creepers Jazz Some say that Jeepers Creepers Jazz originated in the Barmy Swarmi Jungle, others say that the musical style started in the Whoop 'n' Holler Valley. what is clear is that it's a musical style that makes good use of blue notes, improvisation, polyrhythms, syncopation and the swung note - whatever that is! Jelly Baked Beans Beans, beans - the magical fruit! Now in baked jelly form. Jelly Bean Day THE day for jelly beans! To celebrate the jelliness of a day, you must eat everything you can find with jelly beans in it, and surround yourself with all that is jelly and all that is bean. Jessie Thought to be distant descendants of the legendary Sock Less Monster, Ginger McMoshlings look a bit like mini Jabbersaurses - ancient creatures that roamed the world of Moshi before the Great Custard Flood. These tartan-clad critters love a wee jig whenever they hear the drone of the sagpipes. It's hilarious, especially when they pull off their false beards (which are glued to their hats) and wear'em as kilts. Och-aye! Jetpack Soar to new heights with the one-of-a-kind Jetpack from Futuristic Falls. Jokebot Jokebot is the Rhapsody 2's rubbish robo-comedian. Here's one of his winners: "Where do cows go at the weekend? To the moooovies!" Jollywood Mysterious and mystical, a land east of here, hot spicy flavours and hip atmosphere, with lots of colours and fierce pumping beats, where Moshi rickshaws cruise bustling streets. See steamy jungles, exlpore mountains high, watch mystic gurus, sit back kiss the sky, take tea on the varandah things could not be grander ... That's Jollywood! Jollywood Jive Like a faster version of Singaling Swing, Jollywood Jive is an energetic musical and dance style popular in the lands east of Music Island. The Jollywood Jive is fast and energetic, full of fierce pumping beats - accompanied by pointy hand gestures and dancing sideways across the stage. It's becoming increasingly popular in Monstro City, thanks to the mantra-inspired warblings of the Jollywood legend Bobbi SingSong. Judder These manic Moshlings just love boinging up and down! Used by Roarkers to smash up the streets of Monstro City, Unhinged Jackhammers should be handled with care because once they start juddering they ignore everything else around them. W-w-w-woah! Jungle Temple Idol Legend has it that the idol was placed here by a mysterious ancient tribe of dancing monsters! Now the Green Hoodoos worship it. K Kate Giggleton Born in a humble Moshi area near the Icky Underpass, Kate Giggleton hit the headlines when she met Prince Sillyham. As the glamorous half of Monstro City's most famous couple, Kate enjoys counting her mountains of Rox, lunching on Ooh La Lane and giggling at her good fortune. She also loves partying with celeb friends and collecting SkyPonies. Tally ho! Katsumas Mess with a Katsuma and you'll unleash a flurry of claws, jaws and lightning-fast moves! When Katsumas aren't bustin' choptastic moves, they're busy working on their super-smooth style! Katsuma Klothes If kung-fu clothing is your thing, then you should stop by and check out Katsuma Klothes some time. The whole establishment is choptastic. Ken Tickles Ken Tickles isn't the happiest Roarker in Monstro City. Envious of his colleague, Bjorn Squish, he works twice as hard to be noticed, and still doesn't attract any attention. What we do notice is three eyes are better than one when precision drilling is involved. King Toot Sometimes mistaken for Swingin' Sphinxes, Funky Pharaohs are seriously cool Moshlings who love tooting away on their solid gold saxophones. Unfortunately they are terrible musicians. But keep that to yourself or you might get turned into a sandcastle. How? It's easy thanks to that spell-spitting cobra headband. Parp! Kissy It's hard being scary when you are as cute as a Baby Ghost. These supernatural Moshlings are more interested in tutus, toys, false eyelashes and pink ribbons than sneaking around frightening Moshi Monsters. If you do see a Baby Ghost, try not to breathe near it or it might evaporate, leaving only a pink ribbon and a soggy pair of pink pumps. Kitties Cantankerous Whinger Cats, highly huggable Tubby Huggishis, toffee-nosed Pretty Kitties and geeky Tabby Nerdicats – you'll find them all in the Kitties Moshlings set. They're simply purrfect! Kookie Cuckoo Clock Cuckoos don't get any kookier than the one in this clock! L A Lad in a Lamp How did this lad get in this lamp? It's a mystery we may never solve. He likes it though. Lady Meowford Pretty Kitties are frightfully sweet, but a bit annoying. That's beacuse they are always right about everything. Well OK, there was one time when a Pretty Kitty thought it was wrong, but it turned out to be right all along. Slightly snooty, but impossibly charming, Prettie Kitties are very musical and have incredibly high-pitched singing voices. They can also speak several languages, are very good skiers, fabulous lacrosse players and know everything about everything. Lava Lamp Ouch! You don't want to touch this when it's hot, but it will light up your life a treat...or at least your monster's room. Lavender Troggs Lavender Troggs is the Moshi genius who flew through school in only two years. Despite all manner of achievements - including singing in the school choir, playing for the Moshling Chess Club and being president of Geeks and Freaks Anonymous - Lavender dabbled in his own strange science and ancient 'Walla Walla Hoohaa' magic before going on to become none other than the moustache-twirling villain Dr. Strangeglove (an anagram of Lavender Troggs!)! Lefty After joining Cap'n Buck's seaworthy crew and suffering an injury in a sword fight with a seagull, Lefty found himself unable to stay balanced on deck. Buck quickly moved him to the crow's nest where he watches for new islands to visit. Lenny Lard Challenged by his schoolmates to become Monstro City's first youth diver, Lenny Lard has been practising in the waters of The Port ever since. Even though he can't yet swim it's said he can project himself out of the water faster than a rocket ship, but only when nobody is watching. Leo When they're not making ice sculptures or huge snowmen these snow-munching Moshlings love chucking snowballs, playing snow angels and decorating their igloos with chocolate sprinkles. That's because they live on a diet of snow, ice and slush, so everything they make gets eaten before it melts. Level 50 Club ´Level 50?!?´ You'd better believe it! Best practise your puzzles if you want to join the ranks of Monstro City's brightest and brainiest. Just imagine how cool you'd look with this plaque on your wall! Liberty With a lipsmackin' ice cream in one hand and a never-ending wish list in the other, Happy Statues believe in having fun, playing games and making wishes. They even wear magical crowns that glow every time they think up a new wish. It's not that these cheerful Moshlings are greedy, they just adore dreaming about yummy treats, cool clothes and twinkly trinkets. You go, girl! ' Lickable Lounger' This tongue-tingling, taste bud-topped chair sure is the tops. Mmm, tasty! Lila Tweet Lila Tweet spends her time picnicking with her friend Pete Slurp and checking her room for five star ratings. She's the best singer in her school and her mum makes the best Quenut Butter Sandwiches in Monstro City. Lock Clock The Lock Clock is so awesome, you'll want to keep it under lock and key. Long Beard Prepare for suspect sagas of battle, bravery and broken helmet horns because Valiant Vikings are the ocean-going Moshlings who can't stop babbling on about their dubious exploits. When they are not pillaging pickled goods, these beardy old fogies love play-acting with their rubber hammers. Loopy Liquid A funky decoration for any home, this laboratory equipment that would be just the thing for Tamara Tesla. The Lost Treasure of Umba Umba A stupendous stash of ultra-powerful Rox. But where's it hidden? Well, if we knew that it wouldn't be lost, would it? Love Berries If you want to attract Pilfering Toucans, Batty Bubblefish or Whinger Cats, then these are the seeds you'll need. Luckies Ladybirds, horseshoes, four-leaf clover, wishing wells, falling stars, wishbones, the number seven - they're all supposed to be lucky. However, none of them are as lucky as the person who manages to attract one to their Moshling garden! Lurgee Please wash your hands, Sniffly Splurgees are highly infectious - in a good way, because despite the constant coughs and sniffles these friendly, bacteria-loving Moshlings soak up germs and viruses, keeping the world of Moshi bug-free. In fact the only downside to owning a Sniffly Splurgee is that they stink of cough syrup. Yuck! Lush Lagoon Pilfering Toucans nest high in the palm trees near Lush Lagoon. Luvlis Luvlis are flutterly amazing with a sprinkling of magical hokery-pokery! You never know if they'll wow you with their star-tipped stems. It's enough to give you glittery goosebumps! Luvli Looks Luvli Looks is a clothes shop that sells everything from feather boas and beauty spots, to earrings and necklaces. They even do a line in roses! The feminine clothes on sale mainly fit Luvlis, but some can be re-seized to fit Poppets. M Magic Mirror Main Street Make-Believe Valley Marshmallow Pillow Mavis the Figurehead Max Volume McNulty McScruff Meringue Meadow Mermaiden's Seahair Mice Krispies Micro Dave Mini Ben Mississippi Mud Pie Missy Kix The Missy Kix Dance Misty Mizz Snoots Moe Yukky Monsieur Macabre's Mansion Monster Plant Monster Truck Monstro City Monstro City Marketplace Mooshroom Moptop Tweenybop (My Hair's Too Long) Moshi Cupcakes Moshi Fun Park Moshi Happy Snaps The Moshi Monsters Theme Moshi Monsters Trophies Moshi Star Signs Moshi Twistmas Moshimo City Pop Moshlings Moshling Boshling Moshling Garden Moshling Seeds Moshling Zoo Mount CharChar Mr. Meowford Mr. Mushy Peas Mr. Snoodle Mr. Tea Munchies Music Island Music Rox Mustachio Mutant Glump Sharks Mutant Sprouts My Little Mutant Myrtle Mystery Box Mystery Eggs Mystic Orb Mystic Wand Mythies N Ned Say hello to the Glump that looks like a complete nerd ? but keep it quiet because behind those daft goggles Ned is a total fiend, especially when mangling Moshlings with Goggle-Plop Grapples. New Houses Shop Change your monster's house style and floors at the New Houses shop on Ooh La Lane. Ninjas Ancient legend tells how somewhere over the rainbow, in the Land of the Suprising Sun, Ninja Moshlings once lived together in peace. Caped Assassins would train alongside Cheeky Chimps, while Warrior Wombats and Slapstick Tortoises chopped planks of wood in half - with their heads! Today, the only things they have in common are a love of sushi, kung-fu movies and the ability to speak Moshlingese. Nipper Need a hand? Better call a Titchy TrundleBot! As well as helping to build Monstro City, these versatile Moshlings can pluck Rox from the highest trees, trundle across bumpy surfaces and warn Monsters of falling boulders. It´s easy thanks to their stretchy flexi arms, caterpillar-clad tootsies and flashing hats. Noisies There's a Moshling set that's making a big noise in Moshi World. So find your earplugs or stick your fingers in your lugholes, because - that's right, you guessed it - they're the Noisies! Nutties The Moshlings in the Nutties set all have one thing in common - they're as sweet as a nut! O The Observatory Just past The Port on a rocky outcrop sits the Moshi Observatory. Tamara Tesla invents puzzles as well as other useful inventions in her lab here. If you happen to drop by, make sure you have a look through the Moshiscope and try to spot the Snoodle constellation. Octo Octo, the H2O Queen, is living large in The Port. She's the spouter and spritzer of fine, fresh mist and out eco-conscious water recycler. On a nice day, she'll give you a spray that beats even the best bath. Octo's Eco Adventure Keep Monstro City clean! Shoot the trash before it get in the water, and score big! Buy your own arcade game at the Games Starcade. Octopeg Biting your nails is daft, but chewing your tentacles is plain silly. That's why Octopeg is stumped - literally! Being a nervous type, this flabby fella spends most of his time scoffing barnacles beneath the Gooey Galleon. Yuck! Oddie With their doughy bodies and gloopy icing, Sweet Ringy Thingies look exceedingly delicious. And they are! That's why these squishy hoops are always on the move - everyone wants a piece! It's a good thing they can blast attackers with volleys of hundreds and thousands, otherwise they'd be extinct. If you're wondering how a bunch of sticky doughnutters ever became living, breathing Moshlings, don't. It will only make your brain ache. Oddie's Doughnut Dash Help Oddie munch as much fruit as he can without getting stuck in sticky Ice-Scream. Play it at the Fun Park! Oiler Searching for underground oil pockets is tough work, but Oiler is happy to do the job, keeping the gears on Gift Island well-oiled is an important task for this Monstro City sea critter. Old Knackersville Princess Ponies come from a humble area known as Old Knackersville near Gluey Gulch. Ooh La Lane This is where you'll find some of the most chic boutiques in Monstro City. Fancy cooling down with a chocolate crunch or jellyfish ice-cream? Then the Ice-Scream Shop is the place for you! And while you're there, why not check out the Googenheim Art Gallery, the Print Workshop, the Moshi Store or take the weight of your paws at Tyra's Spa? Oompah Do you like parping? Good, because these melodious Moshlings can't stop tooting thigh-slapping tunes whenever they smell sausages grilling or hear wobble-ade fizzing. Brassy BlowyThings also enjoy burping rainbow-coloured bubbles as they march along to their toot-tastic ditties. Parp! Orchid in Bloom Freshly plucked from the Fangdoodle Fields, this orchid never wilts. O'Really If you're looking for a stroke of luck then best look away, because Unlucky Larrikins are the most unfortunate Moshlings of all. Not that they realise it because these upbeat critters are always looking on the bright side, whistling,joking, and telling tall tales to anyone who'll listen. It must be the way they tell 'em. Zzzzzzz... P Patch Paws 'n' Claws Peacock Chair Peekaboo Penny Pepper Popcorn Peppergroany Rug Peppy's Stunt Bike Percy Pet Seahorse Petal Pals Pete Slurp Pip Pirate Pong Plank Platinum Pants of Power Plinky Pocito Podge Pogo-Go-Go! Ponies Ponies Stellar Stable Pooky Pop Rox Poppets Poppet's Closet The Port Potion Ocean Pranksgiving Prickles Prince Sillyham Princess Poppet Music Rox Print Workshop Priscilla Prof. Purplex Prom Tuxedo Pumpkin Chowder Puppies Puppies Ruff Ruff Ranch Purdy Purr-Fection Puzzle Pallace Q Queen's Throne Feeling regal? Check out this royal treat for a seat, the Queen's Throne! Quenut Butter Sandwich Made with real quenuts, for the extra nutty crunch. Quick! Sand! Build sensational sandcastles in this Moshi game. It's a beach-full of fun! Quivering Quarry Titchy TrundleBots are most at home playing tag in Quivering Quarry. R Raarghly Rainbow Shades Rare & Scare Rat Tail Spaghetti Recycle Bin Reggae Reef Rhapsody 2 Rickety Boo Rising Sun Headband Ritzy Resort Roarberry Cheesecake Roaring Fireplace Roary Scrawl Roast Beast Robot Butler Rock Clock Rock Like A Zommer Rockin' Rocking Chair Rocko Rocky Rofl Roland Jones Rooby Rox RoxStars Roxy Roy G. Biv Rubber Duck Ruby Scribblez S Saffron Cake Sailor Hat The Sandy Drain Hotel A Sauce of Course Sausage Sofa Scamp Scaramel Corn Scare Bears Scare Chair Scare-o-plane Scarlet O'Haira Scare Force One Scrambled Egg Backpack Scrumpy Scummi Bears Sea Monster Munch Sea Squash Secrets 'The Seed Cart Shakesfear Bust Shambles Shark Bowl Shark Cabinet Shelby Shelly Shelly Splurt Sherlock Nook ShiShi Shoney The Shrewman Shrillboard Magazine Simon Growl Skeeter Rydell Skidoo-Bap-Diddly-Pap Ska Skullmunster Sneakers Slime Rickey Slop Slop Pipes Slopcorn Sludge Fudge Sludge Street Slug Slurp Slushie Sly Chance Smiley Flowers Smilies Snail Ale Sniggerton Wood Snookums Snooze Cruise Snow Globe Snowies Snozzle Wobbleson Snuffy Hookums Sooki-Yaki Space Spudnik Spicy Dragon Rolls Spider Chandelier Spider Dartboard Spider Lolly Spineapple Splatter Splutnik Spookies Spookies Haunted Hostel Sprockett and Hubbs Squidge Squiff Stacey Grace Stanley Star Blossom Star Clock Star Dressing Room Door Star Glasses Star Light Lamp Starfishbucks Coffee Starlight Cookies Stashley Snoozer The Stinker Strudel Station Suey Sun Smasher 9000 Super Diavlo Super Furi Super Glooper Day Super Katsuma Super Luvli Super Moshi March The Super Moshis Super Moshiversity Super Poppet Super Seeds Super Zommer Sweet Tooth Sweet Tooth Stomp' Swirlberry Muffin Switchy Day Swooniverse Symphonia T TakiTaki Islands Talk Like a Pirate Day Tamara Tesla Tash Teardrop Earring Techies Techies Glitchy Gazebo Tentacle Chair Tentacle Torch Thump a Glump Tiamo Tiara Tiddles Tiki Tiki Torch Tingaling Toad in the Hole Toad Soda Toasty Toffee Crunch Couch TomaSquawk Tomba Topsy Turvy Totem Troll Traditional Turkoy Train Set Trashcan Surprise Treasure Chest Tribal Masks Trixie Tunies Twistmas Twistmas Kandy Kanes Twistmas Pudding Tyra Fangs Tyre Swing U Uncle Scallops Rumoured to have once ruled the lost city of Splatlantis, Cranky Codfathers are now better known for prodding passers-by with their plastic tridents. Well you'd be cranky too if you spent all day helping Moshlings across the road. Yep, that's right, these fishy fellas work as crossing guards on busy Haddock Highway The Underground Disco The most exclusive nightspot in Monstro City, the Underground Disco is located within the sewers, its entrance guarded by Bubba the Bouncer. If your name's not down, you're not coming in. If you are admitted to the coolest club in town your Moshi Monster can get funky to the latest bad beats and smooth tunes. Unknown Zone For somewhere called the Unknown Zone, everyone seems to know where it is! It's where the Zoshling spaceship Rhapsody 2 crash-landed. V Vampy's Fangs A Vampy isn't a Vampy without zis pair of vicious-looking fangs. Vanity Table For when you just want to stare at yourself in the mirror. Oh, aren't I beautiful?! Volcano This active volcano contains the Super Moshis super-secret super HQ. Monsters hoping to become Super Moshis have to make it past the Gatekeeper before being permitted to train under the guidance of Elder Furi. W Waldo A Tabby Nerdicat can tell you the square root of a banana in a flash but thinks being cool means sitting in a bucket of ice. They spend most days (and nights) fiddling with circuit boards, arguing over geeky comics and listening to 'Quantum Physics Hour' on Fangdoodle FM. Trying to find a Tabby Nerdicat is harder than reverse algebra but they seem to like toffee nachos. Never ask 'em to dance. They can't. Wall Bats One of Monstro City's most spooktacular items. Just make sure they don't give your Monster a fright! Wallop Bashing yourself in the face with a pair of drumsticks isn't crazy - it's totally bonkers! But where else are these tip-tapping Moshlings supposed to practice their paradiddles? Besides, Jolly Tubthumpers love drumming, and their twacktastic bodies are brilliantly boingy. Drum roll please! WallScrawl WallScrawl are letters and pictures you can put on your wall as decoration. They can be purchased from Babs' Boutique. Wavey Davey Waving to everyone and everything in Monstro City is Wavey Davey's favourite pastime. After wearing out his best arm, he ate plenty of Green, built it back up and has resumed to a happy status of waving it proudly. He enjoys high-fives, down-lows, too-slows, and all variations of hellos. Weevil Kneevil Weevil Kneevil is Main Street's only courier. He delivers parcels between Yukea and Bizarre Bazaar. Some whisper that he's delivering love letters between the shopkeepers, but Weevil swears it's only his prize-winning pickled blueberry rings. 'Welcome to Jollywood' Bobbi SingSong's breakthrough single that appears on the Music Rox''album. Be warned, this infectious track just might send you quite doolally! 'Westmonster Abbey' Teeny TickTocks can often be spotted on the foggy banks near Westmonster Abbey. 'Where's I.G.G.Y.?' Join Katsuma and Poppet in this mini game as they search for missing I.G.G.Y. across the Moshi wilderness. Finding him won't be easy, and you'll suspect there's more to I.G.G.Y.'s disappearance than meets the eye... 'White Fang' Totally barking and slightly whiffy, Musky Huskies are the tail-chasing, bone-loving tearaways that will do almost anything for a bite to eat. They've even been spotted rummaging through trash cans searching for scraps. Maybe that's why they always look so scruffy - why groom when you can scoff? Take care if you decide to pet one of these greedy mucky pups – it might bite off your delicious looking fingers. Grrrrrr! 'Whoopie Cushion' Sneakily slip this under a cushion and wait for someone to sit down...Paaarp! 'Wiggy Thingy' The Wiggy Thingy is the furry creature that sits on top of Simon Growl's head, keeping his bald bonce warm at the same time as saving the music mogul's blushes. It has also been known to cast a vote at the talent contests that take place at the Underground Disco, and has been seen getting its groove on when Simon takes a turn at spinning the discs. 'Wiggy Wonderland' One of the hairiest places Cap'n Buck has ever visited. 'Wing, Fang, Screech and Sonar' Exiled from Ecto's Cave after terrifying Monstro City residents, siblings Wing, Fang, Screech and Sonar are the Underground Tunnel's premier bat residents. They keep watch for gossip to report to ''The Daily Growl. Wiz Hat A monstrously magical Wizard's hat. Alakazam! Woolly Titchy-Tusked Mammoths spend most evenings dyeing their pelts with inka inka essence and dipping their ears and feet in gloopy green puddles. These snuffly Moshlings can even remove their woolly blue coats if it gets too warm and unscrew their tusks (which they sharpen using snooker cue chalk). Worldies I've been around the world but I-I-I've never seen Moshlings like these before. There are four of these little monumental wonders to collect. Worldies Planetary Palace Around the world in eighty days? Well, maybe having the Planetary Palace is good enough. Wurley Thanks to their motory-rotory headgear, these tin-skinned flying Moshlings are always in demand, especially when they are transporting Rox and other precious thingies across the world of Moshi. As they wokka-wokka through the clouds, Tiddlycopters love humming classical music and performing loop-the-loops. Don't mention Dr. Strangeglove - he tricked an entire squadron of Tiddlies into powering his diabolical glumping machine with their spinning tailfins. Nooo! X X One of the WallScrawl Alphabet, but what will you spell with an X? Maybe 'xylophone'. Y Yellow Bowler Ball The best dressed ball on the lane, in sunburst yellow. (Also available in striped yellow!) Yolka When is an egg not an egg? When it's a Boiled Boffin, of course! Brainy beyond belief, these eggheady Moshlings are renowned for their goopendous ability to remember anything, from the number of shoes worn by seventy splatterpillars to the exact time of my Great Uncle Furbert Snufflepeeps' disappearance - but only if they're wearing their magic spectacles! Younger Furi Younger Furi was the best friend of one Lavender Troggs while the two of them were studying at Super Moshiversity. He eventually grew up to become Elder Furi. Yoyo Not to be confused with Hoxy Foxies, Creative Coyotes love making things, from yoghurt pot rockets to sausage skin legwarmers. When they're not busy starting new trends these hip little Moshlings enjoy painting silly slogans on walls by dipping their bushy tails in paint. Swish! Yukea Yukea on Main Street is Monstro City's favourite furniture shop, run by Moe Yukky. It's got everything you need to get your monster's home set up, from floors and wallpapers to seating and shelves. Z Zack Binspin Zack has dreamt of being a famous singer ever since he saw Screech McPiehole yelling on Top of the Mops. And now, thanks to his high-trousered mentor Simon Growl, that dream is finally a reality. Zack used to sing vocals for one of Monstro City's biggest bin-bound singers, but solo gooperstardom beckoned the second he was signed by HighPants Productions. Ziggy Pump up the glam because Quirky Koalas are the music-loving Moshlings that enjoy face-painting and stomping around to flamboyant old songs. If you see one sprinkling glitter on the ground, don’t worry – it’s probably preparing to mark its territory by performing a signature glitter angel. Zoinks This mischief-maker decided to give shopkeeping a go! When he's not stacking shelves with spooky stuff, this dearly departed troublemaker plays poltergeist pranks on customers! Glow in the dark larks? You betcha! Zommers Don't Freak out when you see a Zommer! They're the stitch-picking drool-licking thingamajigs who are all of a jumble. They can't remember why they are falling apart at the seams, but they still know how to rock out! Zommer's Drop Dead Threads Zommers love dressing up, especially to celebrate Halloween, and where else would they buy their outfits from other than Zommer's Drop Dead Threads? They wouldn't be seen dead wearing anything else! This shop stocks some more unusual items, including eyepieces and worm earrings! Zoot Fruit You ain't never seen a jazzier banana. Just don't tell him he's a fruit. Zoshlings Cute and cuddly aliens from the musical planet of Symphonia. Category:Tab pages